A Mystery Waiting to Happen
by Spazaroni
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls, and are dealing with some of the new changes, including the mysterious new employee, Paisley. What will their future hold and what mysteries await the twins and Mystery Shack this summer? Dipper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Look, a Gravity Falls fanfiction. I kind of was in the mood to write a multichapter Dipper and OC story after watching the first season of Gravity Falls. This may be slight AU but I hope I can keep the characters in character for the most part. Don't worry, Wendy and Soos will definitely be in this story as well as a lot of our favourite characters. **

**I know this chapter is short, but enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC. **

Dipper rolled his shoulders and fixed his windbreaker jacket as he stepped off of the bus. He was glad that it was summer time already. At the sweet age of sixteen Dipper was returning to Gravity Falls for the entire summer. The sights and smells made him glad to be back. Collecting his thoughts, he began to think of what all could have changed, and if the book was still where he hid it in Grunkle Stan's shack. Walking towards the side of the bus, Dipper grabbed the suitcases, a blue one and then a rainbow zebra print one, his and Mabel's respectively. Walking over to Stan and Mabel, he had to chuckle a bit. Since he had been there when he was twelve, Dipper was fortunate enough to go through a growth spurt although he was still lanky as could be.

Stan noticed Dipper come closer as he raised an eyebrow. "So kid, got into some Varsity team huh?" He questioned as Dipper nodded while setting down the suitcases.

"Track and field. That summer of running from monsters paid off I guess." Dipper stated before going towards his sister and Grunkle Stan and hugging the pair. Mabel was now the shortest of the bunch by a few inches and grew a few curves- but was still the typical Mabel as Dipper always knew. The sweater she wore was blue and had a picture of everyone outside the Mystery Shack. Before Dipper and Grunkle Stan could continue their conversation, Mabel was dragging them to the car because she wanted to see the Shack and most importantly Waddles.

After a quick drive to the Shack, the trio rushed into the shop when Dipper and Mabel stopped in their footsteps. At the desk was someone that wasn't Wendy. Dipper raised an eyebrow and tried to see if he recognized her. The girl had blonde hair and had glasses on. Her nose was deep in a book that was title said '_Monsters of North America'. _

"Oi! Paisley, look alive." Grunkle said as the girl looked up, her ponytail dangling over her shoulder. Grunkle moved forward to check the cash register to see how much had been made on gift shop sales since he had left before pointing to Dipper and Mabel. "These two will be working with you for the summer, Mabel and Dipper, the ones I told you about before." Mabel smiled and waved and Dipper just nodded at Paisley. " Dipper, Mabel go unpack and then we can have dinner." Stan stated as Paisley smiled and returned to her book after a small wave in their direction.

Going through the store, Dipper and Mabel soon arrived into their attic bedroom, Waddles sitting on Mabel's bed waiting for her. Dipper could hear her squeal immediately and made room before Mabel pushed forward and hugged Waddles. Dipper couldn't help but chuckle before he dragged their suitcases into the room and went over to his bed. Pushing it aside, Dipper pulled out a Swiss Army knife and opened it to the knife. Using the Swiss Army knife, he pried the floorboard up and pulled out a rectangular package. Dipper set it beside him before he put the floorboard back and pushed the bed back to its place.

Dipper took his time and sat on the bed, unwrapping the package, he pulled out the familiar book with the number 3 on the front of the hand. Even after all of these years Dipper was still looking towards deciphering all of the secrets of Gravity Falls. Dipper was sure that they would almost be done this summer and it excited him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you are all interested in reading this, it is still in the works but I have a plot pretty much figured out for this. Yes it is a Dipper x OC and I am going to try to get Paisley a little more depth as it goes on. **

**I will try to update on a more regular basis.**

Dipper couldn't help but wake up early, as he had previously during the school year. He tossed and turned for a good thirty minutes before Dipper decided to go out and explore the town. Changing into a t shirt and shorts as well as his signature ballcap, he took off. Headphones on, and a note left for Grunkle Stan and Mabel should either of them awaken before him, Dipper began to jog to the town, getting caught in his own world.

Occasionally his eyes would drift, focusing on the trees or the new signs on a store. Dipper began to let his gaze focus longer and longer on things as more people began to stir in the small town. It was one of those moments he had stopped focusing on his running that Dipper nearly ran into an elderly lady, catching himself at the last moment, Dipper veered away from that path, narrowly missing the woman but unfortunately, Dipper crashed into something hard instead and fell with it.

Dipper groaned as he pulled out his headphones and peeked open his eye, glancing at what he ran into after trying to avoid the old lady. It was the Paisley girl from his uncle's shop. Her glasses were knocked off and pinned under Dipper, he flushed a bit while looking down at her. Dipper's brain wasn't processing until he heard something.

"Can you please get off me?" she asked, quiet but not meek. Dipper took a moment but moved hastily off of her before fetching Paisley's glasses for her.

"Oh uhm... sorry." Dipper stated while adjusting his hat with one hand, and holding the glasses to the now standing Paisley with his other hand. Paisley took the glasses from Dipper, cleaning her glasses with her shirt quickly, and then placed the glasses back on her face.

" It happens." Paisley mumbled before looking at Dipper. "Hey, aren't you Stan's nephew?" she asked while ensuring everything remained in her tote bag after the fall.

"Uh yeah, his great nephew, Dipper Pines." he stated while smiling at Paisley. "So anyways, where were you heading?" Dipper questioned as he began to walk with Paisley as she began to head the way he came from.

" The Mystery Shack, although I really should be asking you that question because of how fast you were moving." Paisley questioned as she began to get into rhythm with Dipper's longer legs.

" Oh I was just exploring the town again before my shift." Dipper explained as they began to walk back towards the mystery shack. They passed by different shops, and even a few billboards, one exclaiming about Lil' Gideon. Dipper squinted and stuck his tongue out at the sign as Paisley tilted her head and glanced at Dipper.

"You okay there Dipper?" She questioned while tilting her head at the billboard. Paisley was confused by Dipper's reaction.

"Oh I just... not a big fan of Lil' Gideon, and I can't believe this town is back to loving him!" Dipper answered as his head turned towards Paisley.

" Well, he did help get us the youth centre, I mean, I am neutral to him, personally, but I have never gotten around to seeing a show of his." Paisley responded shrugging her shoulders.

" Of course the bribery would get him back into the town's favour." Dipper scoffed while kicking a stone on the sidewalk.

" Maybe you can explain the entire reason you dislike Gideon? I mean, it would be easier to relate to if I had the full scoop?" Paisley reasoned with Dipper as he began to tell her the tale of why he disliked Gideon.

"... and I bet you, that Gideon is going to take one look at Mabel and try to bat his wittle eyelashes to get a date with her!" Dipper exclaimed finishing the story as the duo arrived back to the Shack. Dipper figured that his Grunkle and sister were awake, so he didn't worry about being excessively quiet when entering the house with Paisley, escorting her to the kitchen. As they got closer, Dipper and Paisley could hear Grunkle Stan and Mabel avidly chatting about Waddles.

Dipper sat down and he offered the seat next to him for Paisley as Grunkle looked at Dipper. "Where have you been kid, was going to cook you food but I figured you could fend for yourself if you were already awake."

Dipper shrugged as he leaned a bit on the couch, stomach beginning to grumble as he thought of food. " I was exploring town and kind of ran into Paisley." Dipper explained before standing up to go make himself pancakes. Paisley couldn't help but chuckle.

" He's being quite literal." Paisley added as she fiddled with her glasses as Mabel smiled at Paisley.

" I really like your hair! Can I braid it?!" Mabel asked as Paisley was at first confused but accept Mabel's offer. " Sweet! I mean, I never get a lot of chances to braid other people's hair, especially since Dipper won't grow his hair out long for me!" Mabel exclaimed as she took Paisley's out of the ponytail and into a fishtail braid.

Mabel began to sing 'Don't Start UnBelieving' as Grunkle began to talk with Paisley.

" So, today we are going to have the full staff, with the twins, which means you and the twins can get some necessary cleaning and things done." Grunkle stated to Paisley as she nodded and sat on the table, fiddling her hands on the table.

"Okay Grunkle Stan!" Dipper answered as he looked at Paisley. "Do you want anything?"

" Oh, just orange juice please." Paisley said as she pulled her phone up to see the reflection of the fishtail braid. She smiled in delight from it, thanking Mabel.

Grunkle Stan stood up with his coffee, walking towards the stairs as he turned back. " Get started as soon as you're done with breakfast."


End file.
